Tell Me
by liquid-thought
Summary: Cas' strength was all-encompassing, his love all-consuming and unconditional.


Sometimes Cas' strength could scare the shit out of Dean. Aside from the alley and anything else in that range of physicality, just the sheer power he had before even taking into account the wings and the mind-reading was enough to have Dean thanking his lucky stars the angel was on his side. However, there were times when it didn't matter which side Cas was on. Right now was one of those.

Dean straddled Cas' legs, powder blue comforter too warm against his skin. The angel ran his hands up Dean's thighs, fingers gently squeezing the muscle he threaded back together. He let his palms linger against Dean's hips, thumbs brushing over the subtle slope of bone. "You are a very beautiful creation, Dean."

Dean's brows drew together and his lips would have pursed if Cas' tie hadn't been shoved in his mouth at the start of everything. The rope around his wrists was too well-knotted for him to pull out and he was already getting the sense of dread that made him want to. Whenever Cas got into one of these moods Dean was helpless against it. There wasn't really a safe way to shut the angel up, no matter who you were. All he could do was sit there and let Cas run at the mouth.

Blue eyes met his, soft and tender and Dean really wished he could spit the tie out, anything to move this onto a different track. Cas leaned forward and kissed his sternum, trailing his lips across until he could lick the lines of ink on his tattoo. "You have strength that goes beyond your physical body." Cas pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "You are good."

Dean's breathing was turning panicked, his nose not drawing in enough air on its own. He was not good, he was fucking reckless and clumsy and a fucking child died because of it. "That wasn't your fault, Dean. It isn't blame that lies with you." The words echoed against his memory, back to a far away hospital when he first learned about his biggest fuck-up. Lips were on his cheeks, fingers coming up to pluck the tie off of his tongue.

He worked his mouth a bit to get some saliva flowing so he could speak. Even that didn't help, his voice still shaking and croaky. "You can't say that."

Cas smiled at him and he almost hated him for it. "I have known goodness and righteousness for millions of years, Dean. You are a righteous man, even now. You are a good man, a good brother and a good son." Tears stung his eyes and he couldn't find any words to whimper or shout that would make Cas stop. The angel's hands dragged down his chest, eyes turning darker. "Even outside of those contexts, you are so very good for me."

Dean breathed out heavily, blinking back the watery haze that clouded his vision. This he could do and do well. This kind of good he could always be. "Yeah." Their lips met, Cas' tongue curious as it pushed against his own. He moaned as fingers circled his hole, wet with lube that the angel probably mojoed up in his impatience.

Cas' shirt was unbuttoned half-way, the scar on his chest not fading at all since that day in Van Nuys. When the first finger pressed just inside he rocked back toward it, wanting more. But as he already knew, there was no forcing Castiel to do a damn thing. Cas was going to take it slow, treat him like he was something precious. He didn't want that.

The kiss broke, leaving him panting against the other man's face. "You don't always want everything you deserve for yourself, Dean. I won't hurt you." It almost made him angry, the softness that voice. He'd have given almost anything for it to burst his ear drums again.

Instead of voicing that, not like Cas wasn't in his head anyway, he pushed into the finger now thrusting into him slowly. His teeth pulled at Cas' earlobe and drifted down to his neck, latching on to mark the pale column of skin. Fingers threaded through his hair, pushing him closer until he was almost afraid he'd make Cas bleed. Suddenly his mouth was flooded with blood and he nearly choked before he could swallow it down. He was held in place as he drank, his head swimming like he'd downed half a bottle of bourbon in one go. Confused didn't even begin to cover it, warm liquid pouring thickly over his tongue, tingling with static against his cheeks and gums. It didn't taste like blood, at least not any he was familiar with. There almost wasn't a taste at all, like cold, clean water but crisper.

Somehow Cas had gotten two fingers in him by the time he could pull away, a long gash on Cas' neck sealing itself as it poured out white light. "Wh-"

"You are aware of the concept of communion, I trust?" Dean took a deep breath, body humming and feeling like he was burning from the inside, but without the pain of fire. Cas yanked his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It is a sacrifice. You are good and you are righteous and now you have the blood of an angel sitting in your stomach as proof."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Cas kissed him, cleaning away any of the remnants of his own blood in Dean's mouth. Somewhere Dean knew that shouldn't have been sexy. He kissed back almost violently, fighting every bit of the way. A wet sound met his ears as he tore his mouth away. "You give me way too fucking much." His voice was shaking, both from the pleasure of deft fingers and the strain of not losing it right there in the angel's lap.

Cas kissed his chin and started working a third finger into him. "I give what I wish without demand of repayment. You have given everything and you owe me nothing, my friend." It was so weird to hear Cas call him that considering what they were doing, but it wasn't inaccurate. Even here Cas was his friend as well as his lover. The only one he trusted enough to do this, to say these stupid things to him and treat him like he mattered.

Dean groaned when the fingers inside him scissored, spreading him further open. A soft smile lifted Cas' lips, his eyes darkened with lust. "I wish you could see the beauty of your own pleasure."

Dean huffed, trying to smile. "You wanna be that kinky we're gonna need a mirror."

Cas laughed softly and kissed him again, removing his fingers before dragging Dean further up the mattress. The dress slacks were quickly undone and shoved down Cas' thighs with his boxers. A bottle of lube was sitting on the mattress and Dean could only wonder how long it had been there before Cas was gathering some in his palm to slick himself up.

Dean wished his hands were untied so he could touch Cas, be the one to line him up before sinking down. Instead, the tie was shoved back between his teeth and he was forced to just take what the angel was giving. There wasn't much burn, just the familiar stretch of Cas' cock inside him as he let himself down. He thought maybe it was over, the only thing he'd hear out of Cas' mouth would be moans and panting. When did he ever get what he expected, though?

"Your courage amazes me," a gentle lick across the shell of his ear, "to continue on when anyone else would resign to defeat." Dean began moving his hips and wished Cas would just shut the fuck up for five Goddamned minutes so he could ride him in peace. Of course there was nothing doing on that front. Angel. Angelic level of fucking stubborn intent. "Your ability to love and persevere—"

Dean growled and spat out a muffled _shut the fuck up_ from behind the tie, got as far as the next roll down onto Cas' cock before the angel tangled fingers in the hair on top of his head and pulled hard, making his dick pulse and twitch excitedly. Hadn't gotten the message that Dean didn't want to like being treated like this, apparently.

Cas' tone was cold and angry. "Do not interrupt me, boy, I wasn't finished speaking." Dean's breathing was ragged, his eyes stuck to the blue in front of him before he nodded as much as he could. An amused huff worked its way out of Cas' mouth. "You always fight." His tone held both irritation and awe. "Some days I don't know if I love it or hate it."

Dean clenched down on him, teasing him as he increased his pace. Cas groaned and let his head rest against Dean's shoulder, pressing kisses against him. "You won't give up, even when angels tell you it's impossible." He wrapped his hand around the hunter's cock, fingers still slick from when he opened Dean up. Heat was trickling down Dean's spine and pooling low in his abdomen, Cas' hand throwing more fuel on it with every twist and pull. "The power of your spirit staggers me, leaves me almost powerless against you. Do you know that?" Dean couldn't care to know, didn't want to know. Cas' other hand was keeping his hips moving, his rhythm falling apart the closer he got. And fuck he was _so close_, Cas' palm circled around the head of his cock, pleasure almost painful. Then Cas' lips were brushing against his ear again, raspy voice assaulting him. "You are good."

He came with a shout, painting Cas up to hollow of his throat. The tie was the only thing that kept him any semblance of quiet, his subdued chant of _fuck, Cas_ heard only by the man beneath him. He was oversensitive as his hips were moved in the angel's hands, only a handful of seconds passing before Cas' fingers gripped hard enough to bruise and he moaned Dean's name quietly against his Adam's apple.

His wrists were untied, his arms rubbed soothingly as they were brought out from behind his back. He lowered himself onto the mattress, throwing the sopping wet tie across the room carelessly. Cas undressed the rest of the way and snuggled into his side, tracing over the Enochian carved into his ribs.

"You didn't mean it." The sound of his voice was almost a surprise, the words fumbling out of his mouth before he could think.

Cas sighed softly and climbed on top of him, kissing him slowly. When the angel spoke it was directly into the indent of his lips. "Don't abandon your faith in me now, Dean. I mean every word I speak to you."

Dean closed his eyes and let the feeling of Cas laying across him ground him to reality. "You really believe all that about me?"

The man above him smiled. "My faith in you has always been well-founded, even when my faith in myself wasn't."

He drew in a shaky breath. "I'll just pretend to know what that means." When Cas smiled wider and kissed him deeper, he knew perfectly. Some days Cas' strength was more of a blessing than he felt worthy of having.


End file.
